Some conventional communications systems involve a process of communication of an identity in a communications network. The identity may be a serial number, account name or user name associated with an electronic device or associated with a user of an electronic device. The process of communicating an identity using current protocols is unsecure. Thus, other devices can eavesdrop and monitor traffic on a computer network and determine the identities of users or devices or users and devices present in the network. It may be difficult to establish a link or communications between devices or between users of devices without other users and devices being able to monitor or receive the identity.
Like reference numerals are used throughout the Figures to denote similar elements and features.